Where you are
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Oneshot, rated for occasional course language. Set after Rodyle kidnapped Colette in Ozette. A song fanfic about Lloyd and Colette's feelings. LloydColette. Oh, I hate Rodyle so much...


**Lord Cynic**: "... I am such a prick... oh, sorry. That was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it? I'm just angry with myself for being so lazy. I should be able to write fanfics whenever I get the chance, but nothing's able to come to me straight away. Well, this will be my way of letting off a little steam. As you can see, I'm in the ToS mood, so updates to anything else... do not get excited. This is also a little angst - well, of course, since it's time-situated when Presea 'betrayed' the group and Rodyle kidnapped Colette. It's a depressing aftermath, during the time it took for the group to get to Mizuho after the Ozette catastrophe. The POVs are probably going to progress back and forth between Lloyd and Colette. I'll indicate this with bold, italic, or writing with both. Bold will be Lloyd, Colette will be italic. No prizes for boltalic. Lyrics will be center-formatted to tell the different between the thoughts and the music.

Oh, one last thing. This is the first time I've used semi-extreme swear words in writing. Nothing like "crap" or "damn", but typical Lloyd language. You'll see what I mean. I'm actually apprehensive about this... I'm not allowed to swear around the house." (_Eyes lower exasperatedly_)

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Although, I am 60 hours into the game... well, combining my current play through with my first. So, I'm about 20 hours into the game. Meh. Oh, and Where You Are is a duet with Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Yeah, the 'Newlyweds'. Chicken tuna, anyone?"

**

* * *

**

**Where you are**

_There are times I swear I know you're here_

_When I forget about my fears_

_Feeling you my dear_

_I'm... I'm scared. I don't know where I'm being taken, but I feel so alone. Lloyd, please, I need you. I need you to rescue me. You've never let me down before, even though you say you have. In my heart, you've never let me down before. I know you will come through for me... yet... I still feel a pain, but also hope in my heart. Because I know, I know that you will come for me. So please, Lloyd, please come for me._

_Watching over me, and my hope sees_

_Of what the future will bring,_

_When you wrap me in your wings_

_And take me_

_I hope I can get through this. Zelos told me once that he wanted to be like me. He told me that he wanted to be as kind as me, as willing to help others as much as I am. But he doesn't see, and no one else sees, that inside I'm not as strong as I make myself out to be. I need someone to hold me, to soothe me to sleep at night. There's only one person who's able to do that... Lloyd... I need you to hold me tight, to wrap your arms around me and never let go. I feel so cold now... so very cold..._

_Where you are_

_Where you and I will be together_

_Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me_

_Only then will I be free, when I can be_

_Where you are_

_If I get through this... if we complete our journey to save the two worlds, one day I will be able to look at myself as someone worthy of what I have. Friends, a loving father, a loving grandmother... I'm not sure I deserve all of this. Especially a childhood friend who probably doesn't see me as I see him... as someone I can be with until the time I cease to exist in this world. Someone who I can be with under the moonlight, gazing at the stars, recalling the times we shared together as children. Someone... I love..._

**And I can see your face**

**Your kiss I still can taste**

**Not a memory erased**

**I... I can't believe this. I failed her, again. I couldn't protect her. I let her go. Damnit! Why does this always happen! It seems no matter how hard I try, Colette is always put in danger by these - these bastards! First it was Remiel and Kratos, now it's that Rodyle! Why does it never end! Why can't we just complete our journey in peace? And why does Colette have to always be dragged into this? It seems so long ago that we sat in front of the fire one night, dreaming of a world where discrimination doesn't exist, where we could live as one happy place. So long ago... that I held her... so warm... and gentle...**

_Ohh, I see your star, shining down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_Lloyd, you've given me courage, you've given me hope... most of all, you give me a friendship that will last the test of time. If we ever are to part forever... I will never forget you, ever. You've meant so much to me, and I'd do anything to repay you for your kindness and your patience. Years ago people would have shunned me for being such a klutz and a useless Chosen, but you didn't. You and Genis, you saw me for the girl I was, the girl I am now. I'll never forget that.__No matter what it takes... even if it means sacrificing myself to save you... I'll make sure I repay you for everything._

_**If I can just**_

**_Be right there where you are_**

_**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. I'd go to the ends of the world for you, I'd die for you, it wouldn't matter. All that matters is that you've been there for me when I needed it. And I swear I'll be here for you when you need me.**_

_Where you and I will be together_

_Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me_

_Only then will I be free, when I can be_

_Where you are_

_Maybe one day when this is over, I'll be able to tell you how I feel. How you've helped me become a better person. My clumsiness might never change, but my heart and my soul will never be the same, for the better. Your smile warms me up when I'm sad. You never left me when you discovered what was happening to my angel body. You never judged me; you never looked away in disgust, even after I lied to you. You were so trusting, your eyes so gentle and forgiving. You said you were sorry you never knew what was happening... but you couldn't have known. But it didn't matter, not to me. You showed me what it was to just be myself, and nothing or nobody else. If I don't make it through this... I'll cherish that thought forever._

**And baby there are times when selfishly**

**I'm wishing that you were here with me**

**So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see**

**That every night while you are dreaming I'm here to guard you from afar**

**I miss you, Colette. I miss you being by my side. Ugh, I'm such an idiot! When you had lost your soul... for one split second I thought about saving the world instead of you. I'm such a hypocrite; I couldn't even keep to that promise! And now you're gone again, I feel more and more like a hypocrite. If there were any way to save the world and you, I'd go for it in a second. But to choose between the two... I would still try to save you. I really would, I'm not lying this time. I just want you to be with me, for you to lean on me when you have a problem. I wish there was a way to protect you while you're gone from me... if only there was a way, some way. Damnit!**

_**And anytime I feel alone**_

**_I close my eyes and dream of where you are_**

_**During the night, I often dream of being back by your side. To be together again. To just be with you again. You're the shining light in my life, the sole real reason I am who I am today. I can only dream bittersweet dreams... until you're with me again. Until I'm where you are.**_

_Where you and I will be together_

_Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me_

_I know you'll be here soon. I've never doubted you, and I never will. Promises are meant to be kept, and to me you've never broken any. Hopefully soon we can go back to travelling together, and I can look into your eyes, your wonderful brown eyes. And when you say "welcome back", I know I'm home again._

**Only then will I be free, then I will be free**

**I'm coming for you, Colette! Rodyle will pay, that bastard will pay with his life for taking away the most special person in my life! I've had people insult my family, and now it's time I took a stand! I won't let him get away with this!**

_Baby, I still believe, oh, I've got to believe_

_I believe you when you say you'll rescue me. You always have, and I've no doubt you will this time. So please, hurry._

_**I will touch you that sweet day**_

_**That you take me there where you are**_

_**It's just a matter of time. Soon, we'll be by each other's side. Soon, we will be together again. I'll be where you are, and where you are is in my heart. Always.**_

_Baby, I still believe,_

_Come for me soon, Lloyd. Let me feel your hand over mine; let me feel your friendship. And let me show you my love... even if you don't feel the same way._

**Oh, I've got to believe**

**Don't worry, Colette. I will pull through this, and I will rescue you! I'll be able to hold you close when you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be able to protect you like I should.**

_I will touch you that sweet day_

_That you take me there_

_We'll never be apart, not in our hearts. And nothing can ever break that apart. Nothing. Our friendship will remain, even if we aren't physically together._

**Where you are, oh where you are**

**There's nothing that will stop me. Nothing, not Rodyle, not Yuan... not even Kratos. I will find where you are, and make sure no one ever takes you away from me again. They will never separate me from the person I love.**

_Baby, I still believe,_

_Oh, I've got to believe_

_I'll be strong for you, Lloyd. I won't cry, I won't feel useless; I won't let this get to me. Because I believe you'll never leave me, you won't let them keep me here by myself. I believe in you. Most of all, I believe in my love for you._

**I'll always be waiting here**

**I won't leave you hanging. Don't die for me; I don't what I'd do if you did. I don't think I could live without you, so please, don't leave me.**

_That sweet day_

_I will wait for that one sweet day we'll be together again, without all the troubles. That day when I can tell you how I feel, how much I love you. I'll be waiting, Lloyd. Please, please don't leave me waiting for nothing._

**Only want to be where you are…**

**Don't worry, Colette. I'll never leave you. Even if you're kidnapped 50 times, I will never desert you. You mean too much, my love. Too much to let go so many times. I only want to be where you are, to hold you again, love you again...**

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic**: "I feel like such a sap! It makes me feel like sitting through the whole English intro just to see the Lloyd/Colette-exclusive scenes. Ah... kyute. Meh. Think of this as letting off a little steam at myself. This is very bittersweet... but I hope people enjoyed it. I apologise again for anyone who read my outburst on my Megaman fanfic (which I removed to save any grace left in me). Sigh... I'm a very bitter person at the moment..." (_Walks off without another word_)


End file.
